


Don’t be afraid #41-14-14

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [12]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: After SF, Australia Open, Australia Open 2019, M/M, No Beta, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: A little fragment before AO final.*slightly related to part1.





	Don’t be afraid #41-14-14

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I messed up the timeline a little bit. But I really wanted someone Rafa trusted to tell him, to convince him that he has all the things needed and he can and he will win it this time.

It’s late. Rafa was about to go to bed. He deserved a good rest according to the win tonight. But he heard a soft knock on his door. He thought it was his team or his papa. He opened the door and detected an unimaginable visitor.

 

 

“I come to say goodbye. May I come in?”

He moved aside and let the Swiss in.

 

 

“Roger....I sorry”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t keep my promise. ”

 

“He was good”

“Not good enough for you.” He spoke teasingly, smirking.

“I revenged you, no? “ A boyish grin appeared on Rafa’s tanned face.

“I think he was like an eighteen-year-old version you. “

“Do you imply you could beat me when you’re thirteen?”

Roger narrowed his eyes, trying to be intimidating. But Rafa started giggling and couldn’t help himself.

“ Hey! You really meant it! Who are you? Where’s our humble Rafa?”

Rafa bursted into laughing and couldn’t hold himself upright. His hand gripped tight on Roger’s sleeve. It’s really hard to put a poker face on around Rafa. Roger laughed too, his hand crabbing tight on Rafa’s biceps. They shifted into a hug unconsciously. The laughing subsided slowly, but they didn’t let go of each other.

 

“Rafa...I hans’t figure out what happened the last time we played here.......” The muscles under his palms all tensed up.

 

“Don’t be afraid to win.” He felt Rafa burying his face on his shoulder, his breath hot and damp and shaky on his skin.

 

“You will win it this time.” He spoke stoutly. “you will win it” He repeated again. He slid his hands up, lifting Rafa’s face to make their eyes contact.

 

“Say you will win it, Rafa. There’s no need to be shy in front of me. “ he urged.

 

 

“ I will win it. “

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tightened the hug, so did Roger.

 


End file.
